A Wintery Love
by Luving Randomness
Summary: Just a normal school day for Johan and Judai, plus their friends, but something exciting is happeneing. And who knows, maybe something else would happen along with it. One-shot! X3


XD i freakin' thought of this when i was at school while it was snowing outside! And it rarely snows out here in South Texas! :D it was freakin' awesum but also very cold! X3 im going to shut up now and let you read the one-shot!

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Some events did take part! XDD**

* * *

~ A Wintery Love! ~

Johan was bored. He already had finished his test for algebra and had nothing to do. He decided to take out the drawing he started back in World History. The bluenette smiled at the drawing and took out his pencil and started finishing the drawing.

The door open but he didn't look up as he was too absorbed into his drawing.

"It's snowing." A student said as she walked past Johan's desk. Johan snapped his head up when he heard that.

_No way!_ He thought happily. Everyone in the class started talking but was quickly quiet down by the teacher, or sub that was going to be with them until their teacher came back.

From what he heard, it barely snowed here in Domino City since it was so close to the equator. And since he was from Norwegian, it wasn't new that it snow since it always snowed up there.

He remember on how people from yesterday and the day before, that people were going to run out of class when they heard it was snowing.

The bluenette curiously looked around to see if anyone made any move to run out. No one did. He smirked. He can't believe no one stuck to their words about running out. He looked back at his drawing and continued on.

_I can't wait to meet up with Judai!_ He chuckled quietly. _No doubt he's going to run straight outside._ The thought of his closest friend childness envelop a deep feeling he been having for the Japanese boy since they met in a class. They hitted off well and a weird feeling had showed up very little back then. He thought he was just excited about having someone so alike like him but eventually he figured out he actually loved the carefree brunette.

He leaned back a bit in his desk to examine his finally finished drawing. He smiled and looked up at the clock. They were about to ring the bell so he put away his drawings and got his stuff together.

Once the bell rang and he was out the door, he quickly heard people saying 'It's snowing!' He turned his head to the side, where a huge window was, and sure enough, it was snowing outside. It was coming down a bit heavily.

He was awestruck. Even though he sees it a lot, it never stops to amaze him how beautiful they were. He smiled and rushed down the hallway and meet up with the brunette. He smiled when he saw the familiar two-tone hair teen.

"Judai!" Johan shouted as he slowed down and stop in front of the brunette. The brunette smiled.

"Johan! It's snowing!" Johan nodded. "I know."

"Then come on!" He shouted cheerfully as he grabs the bluenette by the arm and dragged him through the hallway to the front of the building on the second floor. They stop by the stairs and stared at the snow falling outside. They saw students running out and and playing in the snow. Shou, Asuka, Kenzan, Rei, Fubuki, Ryo, Edo, Yusuke, Jim, Jun, and O'Brien were also out there.

Shou was trying to make a snowflake land on his tongue as Kenzan, Jim, Yusuke, Edo, and Fubuki had a snowball fight. Ryo and O'Brien stay nearby them, watching. Asuka and Rei were trying to make a mini snowman while Jun tried to throw snow at the person who through snow at him.

"Wanna go out there with them Johan?" Judai ask excitedly.

"No, I think-" He was cut off when Judai threw, not literally, his stuff into Johan's arms.

"Then hold me stuff, I'm ganna go!" With that said, Judai rushed down the stairs.

"Judai! Wait!" Johan rushed down the stairs with both his' and the brunette's stuff. The brunette was already outside standing out in the snow, arms out to his side and staring up in awe.

He couldn't help but think he looked adorable with the snow falling on his hair. "Judai!" He shouted, getting the brunette's attention.

"Johan! Come here!" He exclaimed as he came up to him and grabbed his stuff off the bluenette and back out into the snowy weather.

He sighed but smile and followed the brunette out into the snow. "Isn't it awesome?"

Johan shrugged as the wind picked up a bit. Judai looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong Johan? Don't you like the snow?" Johan chuckled.

"You forget, I'm from a cold country, I see snow all the time, and so it's nothing new to me." Johan reminded.

Judai smiled shamefully and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Gomen Johan."

Johan smiled, "It is ok Judai." He looked around the snow piled area. He couldn't help but think that it look absolutely magnificent being filled with snow.

"Hey Johan, looked up!" Said the brunette as he looked up. Johan looked up, wondering what the brunette saw or made him interested in looking up.

He immediately looked back down as the white ice landed on his left eye. "Ah.."

Judai looked back at Johan and laughed slightly. "Johan? Did snow get in your eyes?"

Johan looked up at the brunette, his chocolate eyes sparkling with playfulness excitement. "Hai, Judai, I did."

Just then, a snowball smacked Judai in the back of the head just as he was about to speak.

"Ow!" The brunette turned around to see Fubuki standing there smiling. Judai pouted before setting his stuff down and grabbing a handful of snow.

"I'm going to get you Fubuki!" He shouted as he ran towards the senior. Fubuki yelped and ran in the other direction to avoid the brunette.

Johan watch the two run about, going in between the others who were about to fire their snowballs at the others. Asuka came up beside him with Rei.

"Looks like their having fun." Asuka stated.

Johan chuckled and nodded. "You should join them Johan." Rei insisted.

Johan shrugged. Asuka hit his shoulders with her's. "Come on Johan, where's your holiday spirit?"

Johan rolled his emerald eyes but smiled and setted his stuff down. "Fine, I'll go, happy?"

"Hai!" The two exclaimed before grabbing a bunch of snows and joining the others in the little snowball match.

Johan walked slowly to the others, not really wanting to play since they only had a few minutes left until they have to get to their homeroom.

He felt something cold smack him in the side of his head. He looked to the side to see Judai standing there with a snowball armed and grinning.

"Come on Johan! Play with us!" The brunette said.

Johan responded by getting a handful of snow and throwing it at Judai. Judai yelped and ducked in time before the snow made contact with his head.

"Johan!" The brunette whined, looking up at the bluenette, who had another snowball in hand, Judai's arms were over his head.

"You wanted me to play with you, did you not?" Johan asked. Judai smiled and got up.

"Then catch me if you can Jo-kun!" Judai shouted, taking off away from the others. Johan smiled and ran after him. He frowned when he remembered the brunette was fast on his feet, literally. Even though Johan was well built, it was only his upper strength that surpasses Judai's upper strength.

Johan smirked and decided to play sneaky with the brunette to beat him at his own game.

Judai smiled and looked back to see if the bluenette has even got closer to him. He stops when he saw no one was chasing him. He looked at the snow-filled area around him, dumbfounded.

"Johan? Johan!?" Judai called out for the bluenette. Judai frowned when he thought he must have lost the bluenette when he was running away from him.

He retraces his steps and looked around for the bluenette. "Johan?! Where are you?"

A rock was in the way of the brunette's and was covered up by the snow. Judai didn't saw it and end up tripping over it.

"Ahh!" The brunette shut his eyes as he put his arms out in front of him to soften the landing.

It was only a few seconds later that the brunette realized he hadn't hitted the frozen ground and opened up his right eye. He was greeted by bright emerald green eyes.

Judai blinked open both his eyes. "Johan?"

"Yup!" Johan said cheerfully.

Judai then realized that Johan had an arm around his waist and another around his head. He blushed red and looked away from the bluenette.

Johan tilt his head. "What's up Judai? Why are you so red?"

Judai bit his lips and lifted a finger and pointed at Johan's arm. Johan followed the finger and his eyes widen when he realized why. He blushed as he setted the brunette back on his feet. The two avoid eye contact and it was silent, the wind being the only noise.

"We should…"

"Yeah…"

The two walked back to where the others were until Johan stop. Judai stop too and looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong Johan?"

Johan took deep a breath and exhale. He got to tell Judai about how he feels for him now or he'll never get another moment like this.

"Judai," The brunette looked him in the eyes, "I'm your best friend right?"

Judai looked at him like he just realized that. "Of course, you're my bestest friend I ever had!"

Johan took a deep breath again. Judai frowned slightly. "What's with the question though? I thought you knew you were my friend."

Johan smiled slightly. "I know I am…but I…want...to...be...more than just normal friends!"

Judai looked at him confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I love you Judai, since the first time I meant you! I thought it was just excitement that I found someone who's into a lot of the same things like me, but then I realized that I actually like you and it blossomed into love!" Johan said in one breath and rather quickly that it took Judai a few seconds to realize what he just said.

"…J-Johan…you like, no, love me?!?" Judai stuttered.

Johan looked away ashamedly. "Yeah, I understand if you don't love me back Judai."

Judai placed a hand on Johan's cheek and turned his head so he was facing him again. Johan looked back at Judai in surprise and shook.

Judai was smiling softly; his eyes were filled with love. "I, too, love you Johan, since we first met."

Johan smiled and leaned in, Judai mimicking him. Johan's hovered above Judai's lips and both their eyes were half way closed.

"Would you be my boyfriend, Ju-chan?" Johan whispered.

Judai smiled and whispered back, "Hai, Jo-kun."

Johan closed the remaining space between their lips. He wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist as Judai, in turn, put his arm around Johan's neck, both making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Johan ran his tongue against Judai's mildly cold lips. Judai separated his lips slightly and Johan dove in. They fought for dominance before breaking apart for some deeply needed air.

Johan rest his forehead against Judai's. Judai smiled and peck him on the lips again. "I love you Johan."

"I love you too Judai."

"And about time too." Another voice stated. The two looked at each other dumbfounded before their eyes widen and they look up and to the side where their friends were standing with a big smile plastered on each of their face.

The two immediately jumped apart and looked away, blushing. The gang laugh as Jim walked over and handed them their stuff.

"Come on mates, we got to get back to class or they'll give us detention."

The two snapped their heads up at the Aussie and then to each other, horror written all over their face.

"NOOOO!!!" The two shouted at the same time before dashing all the way back into the building, leaving a snowy dust in the air.

The others looked after them, sweat dropping. Shou spoke up. "Uh…shouldn't you tell them that school was being canceled?"

"Yeah, but they ran off before I could tell them." Jim said, smiling.

Kenzan frowned. "You planned that didn't you?"

Jim laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah, something like that."

Ryo sighed before he started walking after the couple that ran off. "Let's go get them before they start freaking out and give me a headache."

The others nodded and went to get the two Jay's before they cause chaos.

* * *

DX man i wish school did get cancel for us when it snowed, but it didn't, instead, alot of people end up going home early. X3 there was a test in algebra and i got an 80 on it! and i also did draw a bunch of pics yesterday! Only wish the snow lasted longer. :D all well! at least i had fun in the snow! Oh, and snow did fell on my eye too! XDD and my friend did all that stuff too. . i think i should stop now! :3 R&R Please!


End file.
